The present invention relates to shaped foodstuffs composed predominantly of comminuted fish protein. While various such foodstuffs are known, this invention is particularly directed to fish balls and the like, often commonly denominated as "Gefilte Fish".
Such foodstuffs or edible products have generally been prepared through a simple set of steps comprising: forming a mixture of comminuted fish protein, whole eggs or egg whites, starch and assorted condiments and other flavorants; shaping the mixture into the desired form; and then blanching the shaped mixture in a hot aqueous bath. The resultant products may then be eaten or they may be packaged sterilized and stored for later consumption.
Incident to preparation, these foodstuffs have inevitably acquired a high concentration build-up of salt and especially sodium. Sodium chloride is ordinarily incorporated as a flavor enhancer and occasionally as a flavor modifier.
In the case of fish ball preparation, salt acts as an emulsifier to assist in solubilizing the protein thereby effecting binding between the protein particulates. This action thereby increases the integrity of the final shaped products.
In addition, salt is also employed in the blanching bath to prevent sticking of the proteinaceous fish balls and to make the balls more bouyant so that they rise faster from the bottom of the blanching bath.
In recent years, a substantial body of evidence has developed which indicates that high concentrations of salt in the diet may be undesirable. Medical authorities have indicated that the body requirements for sodium are only about 200 mg per day. While amounts substantially in excess of this amount may be tolerated (the guidelines of the Food and Nutrition Board of the National Academy of Sciences National Research Council, for example, allow up to between 1000 and 3300 mg per day), concern has developed that common daily intakes could lead to hypertension and other adverse conditions.
Previous attempts to reduce the sodium content of fish balls and similar foodstuffs have, however, generally proven unsatisfactory. Despite a wealth of other known binding agents which include such hydrocolloids as gum arabic, locust bean gum, xanthan gum, microcrystalline cellulose, carboxy methyl cellulose, pectin and the like, adequate product cohesiveness and/or mouthfeel has been lacking. These substitute products have generally proven either sticky or susceptible to breakage. Also, they have usually had a consistency quite different from conventional products.
There have also been a number of attempts to reduce sodium content in such products by utilization of salt substitutes. Substitutes such as potassium chloride, ammonium chloride or L-Glutamic Acid Hydrochloride have not, however, proven fully successful and/or may themselves be considered undesirable food additives.